gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen vs. Warhammer 40k
|ratings = |platforms = Wii 8 Nintendo 4DSPlayStation 5 Playstation Vita Playstation 6 Xbox 720 Xbox 1080 Super PC Android Minor|released = March 15, 2031|modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Optical Disc}}Mugen vs. Warhammer 40k is a crossover fighting game between THQ and NetherRealm Studios. This game is available on the super PC, Nintendo Wii 8, 4DS, Playstation 5, Vita, and 6, and the Xbox 720 and 1080 and the Android Minor systems. The game was new mature about Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe but the M.U.G.E.N Universe is crossing over with the Warhammer 40k Universe. Gameplay Mugen vs. Warhammer 40k have a weapons system allowed players such as Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Plot Heart of the darkmares was spirit by the Zelt-Lien, event by universe Omega and Gabriel Angelo have defeat for Zeltaos and Soulcotion who how make fuse for powerful of darkmares, the world collide have been war. Chapters M.U.G.E.N * Chapter 1: Jeff the Killer * Chapter 2: Harry Potter * Chapter 3: Twilight * Chapter 4: Hellboy * Chatper 5: Freddy Krueger * Chapter 6: Slenderman * Chapter 7: Spawn * Chapter 8: Leatherface * Chapter 9: Darth Vader * Chapter 10: Jason Voorhess * Chapter 11: Rash * Chapter 12: Aang * Chapter 13: Wario * Chapter 14: Atom * Chapter 15: Xenomorph * Chapter 16: Shrek * Chapter 17: Kary * Chapter 18: Predator * Chapter 19: Jigsaw * Chapter 20: Omega Warhammer 40k * Chapter 1: Imperial Guard * Chapter 2: Exile Force * Chapter 3: Sister of Battle * Chapter 4: Anibash * Chapter 5: Necrons * Chapter 6: Orks * Chapter 7: Tau Empire * Chapter 8: Roman Guardian * Chapter 9: Dance Macabre * Chapter 10: Dark Eldar * Chapter 11: Deamon Hunter * Chapter 12: Dinobeast * Chapter 13: Toy Rebel * Chapter 14: Hearter Banner * Chapter 15: Eldar * Chapter 16: Chaos Deamon * Chapter 17: Tau Legion * Chapter 18: Skemation * Chapter 19: Chaos Space Marines * Chapter 20: Space Marines Characters M.U.G.E.N * Omega * Xelo * Kary * Askad * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhess * Leatherface * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * Xenomorph * Predator * Fat Albert * Darth Vader * Spawn * Twilight * Aang * Hellboy * Godzilla * Wario * Atom * Shrek * Jigsaw * Alice * Ultraman * King Kong * Doctor * Alex * Po * T-800 * The Wolfman * Stitch * Robocop * Lucky Luke * Sonic * Shodan * Sauron * Harry Potter * Saxton Hale * Agony * Rash * Sonny * Laughing Jack * Zack * Carrie * Andy * Jennifer * Mathew * Rioko * N33 * Cyberllama * Bones * Lethal * Maniac Cop * Michael Myers * Ghostface * Ash Williams * Kyo Kusanagi * Terry Bogard * Clark Still * Athera Asamiya * Zeltaos (unlockable) Warhammer 40k * Invation * Dinobeast * Chaos Space Marines * Roman Guardian * Steel Legion * Dark Eldar * Ovagoid * Witch Hunter * Eldar * Traitor * Squats * Engrons * Imperial Guard * Adeptus Mechanicus * Soulcotion (unlockable) * Tavelife * Toy Rebel * Javergrudd * Exile Force * Draenstkie * Taurmulk * Elvasholl * Trallnols * Dark Hedoes * Charslinimal * Alievom * Naghslide * Moalddeath * Honodives * Climstark * Wainglass * Godnimce * Qtantribe * Xsacrimla * Novoslow * Hygrad * Horden Taction * Seltivasta * Tau Legion * Virion * Space Hulk * Necrons * Dark Mechanicus * Loyalist * Chaos Deamon * Skemation * Hearter Banner * Deamon Hunter * Biocrozzer * Humaxtichus * Element Fortress * Orks * Pirates Alliance * Lost and the Dammed * Sister of Battle * Dance Macabre * Anibash * Space Marines * Fiasoital * Tau Empire * Tyranids Arenas Cyrene # City # Lair # Base # Jailbreak # Castle Aurelia # Olympus # Laboratory # High School # Palace # Pool Party Kronus # Hogwarts # Mansion # Dream World # Canyon # Jungle Kaurava # Island # Seamp # Spaceships # Village # Subway Co-Op # Tower # Streets # Ancient Egypt # Junkyard # Graveyard Cybius # Temple # Desert # Land # Hell # Heaven Category:M.U.G.E.N series Category:Warhammer 40k series Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:THQ Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Super PC Category:Nintendo Wii 8 Games Category:Nintendo 4DS Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 6 Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Xbox 1080 Games